Nasz cel cz. 1
Uwaga: Opowiadanie tymczasowo odkanonizowane. Będzie kiedyś update. Mężczyzna wziął głęboki wdech. Brama Porządku, sporych rozmiarów wejście do komnaty Imperatora, ozdobiona złotymi symbolami przedstawiającymi chwalebne zwycięstwa Imperium Leto, wciąż pozostała niewzruszona. Otwierała się tylko i wyłącznie wtedy, gdy Imperator sobie tego życzył. Fakt że od kilku minut pozostawała zamknięta, niepokoił mężczyznę. Vince Cole mógł być jednym z najbardziej obiecujących generałów jakie miało Imperium Leto, jednak nawet jego pozycja nie znaczyła nic wobec woli władcy tego państwa. Mógł siedzieć tutaj nawet trzy dni, wyrywając z nerwów swoje czarne niczym noc włosy, przecierając zielone oczy czy polerując imponującą, białą zbroję. Miał dopiero 22 lata, był młodszy niż trwająca właśnie wojna, więc nie można było po nim oczekiwać zbyt dużej cierpliwości. Dlatego, pomimo faktu że czekał na audiencję u Imperatora dopiero godzinę, nie mógł opanować swoich nerwów. A co jeśli nie zostanie przyjęty? Jeśli nikt go nie wysłucha? Mimo swojej miłości do Litościwie Panującego, nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że słowa które usłyszał przed kilkoma miesiącami mogły okazać się prawdziwe. - Imperator zbyt ukochał własną potęgę i pozorną nieomylność.- głos Anubiasa, starszego generała o długiej, białej brodzie, ubranego w czarne szaty, wciąż odbijał się w głowie Vince'a.- Nie zda sobie sprawy z zagrożenia, póki jego pałac nie zamieni się w morze ruin. Myślenie tak o władcy Imperium było straszliwą zbrodnią, a co dopiero mówienie tego na głos! Co jednak, jeśli... Rozważania jakie tliły się w głowie młodego mężczyzny zostały brutalnie przerwane, gdy po korytarzu rozległ się dźwięk otwieranej Bramy Porządku. Vince uśmiechnął się- teraz albo nigdy. Mężczyzna ruszył dostojnym krokiem w stronę Sali Tronowej. Nie oglądając się dookoła minął szereg marmurowych kolumn i srebrne posągi, przedstawiające Yermeńskie Sowy, symbol wiedzy oraz władzy. Nie podniósł głowy, by chociaż rzucić okiem na malunek na suficie, przedstawiający tron Imperatora, przed którym padają na twarz dwie siostry- Alfaria i Omegia. W końcu mężczyzna nie przyszedł tutaj by podziwiać działo sztuki, jakim była ta sala, a by przeprowadzić rozmowę ze swoim Panem. Tron Imperatora był ledwie widoczny- umiejscowiony był na podwyższeniu, skryty za pół-przezroczystą zasłoną, podobnie jak zasiadający na nim Imperator. Dwa, nieludzkich rozmiarów brązowe naczynia, wypełnione płonącym płynem tworzyły natomiast jasne światło, które jeszcze bardziej utrudniało patrzenie na tron. Vince skłonił się na następnie padł na jedno kolano. - Mój Panie.- powiedział Cole, wbijając wzrok z lśniąca posadzkę. - Czemu zawdzięczam zaszczyt przyjmowania u siebie jednego ze swoich generałów?- potężny głos Imperatora odbijał się od ścian pomieszczenia, nadając mu jeszcze bardziej imponującego tonu. - Zaszczyt jest wyłącznie po mojej stronie, mój Panie.- powiedział Vince.- Przychodzę do Ciebie ze sprawą niecierpiącą zwłoki. - Opuściłeś swoje miejsce na froncie, by móc przekazać mi te wieści, więc wyobrażam sobie że muszą być istotne.- odpowiedział Imperator. - J..ja nie...- zaczął mężczyzna. - Nie obawiaj się, nie ma w tym nic złego.- przerwał mu władca.- Nasze zwycięstwo jest pewne. Siły Zjednoczonych Prowincji już wkrótce zostaną wypchnięte z Omegii a wtedy ta ich....-w tym momencie Imperator się zaśmiał.- krucjata zakończy się tym, że będą musieli bronić własnych domostw, zamiast palić nasze. - Ja właśnie w tej sprawie, mój Panie.- powiedział Vince.- Obawiam się że nasze plany mogą okazać się...fiaskiem. Nastała chwila ciszy, którą przerywał jedynie dźwięk bicia serca przerażonego Cole'a. Imperator wstał ze swojego tronu, robiąc krok przed siebie i przyglądając się swojemu słudze zza zasłony. - Wątpisz w nasze zwycięstwo?- spytał Imperator.- Ta wojna, zaczęła się gdy ty byłeś jeszcze w mosznie własnego ojca, młody generale. Dwadzieścia pięć lat ostatnich lat to historia zwycięstw godnych opiewania w pieśniach i poświęceń, godnych najokazalszych pomników! Wojska tej....Białej Pani, opuszczają w przerażeniu nasze ziemię. Jakim prawem sądzisz, że to wszystko okarze się być niczym? Na podstawie jakich przesłanek mówisz mi o porażce, gdy moi najlepsi dowódcy piją za nasze przyszłe zwycięstwa? W głosie Imperatora nie było słychać ani żalu ani gniewu. Mimo to, Vince poczuł że znajduje się pod znaczącą presją. - Przeczucie, mój Panie.- powiedział Cole.- Moje i moich pobratyńców. W normalnych okolicznościach taka odpowiedź zakończyłaby się najprawdopodobniej wyśmianiem. I to w najłagodniejszym scenariuszu. Jednak w tym przypadku, nikomu nie było do śmiechu. Vince Cole był Sensorem, istotą której Vril'la było proste do zrozumienia, chociaż trudne do wytłumaczenia. Mieli oni o jeden zmysł więcej niż pozostali ludzie- jak gdyby mieli oczy dookoła głowy. Widzieli to wroga, który bezszelestnie przemyka za ich plecami. Wyczuwali z jakich ludów składa się nadchodząca armia, gdyż potrafili wyczuć ich Vril'la. Czasem, przy naprawdę rzadkich okazjach, potrafili otrzeć się o Punkt Przełomu. Mówi się, że energia Vril gromadzi się wokół ludzi, którym przeznaczone jest znaczące miejsce w historii, a gdy wielu takich ludzi spotyka się w jednym miejscu, następują wydarzenia które zmieniają obraz świata. To właśnie były Punkty Przełomu. Oczywistym było, że jeden właśnie nadchodził- w końcu siły Zjednoczonych Prowincji miały zostać wkrótce odrzucone z Omegii. Problem polegał na tym, że Cole i wielu innnych Sensorów przeczuwało, że blask tego Punktu Przełomu świecił nad głowami przeciwnika, pozostawiając Imperium Leto w mroku niepewnej przyszłości. - Jak wielu?- spytał Imperator, krążąc wokół swojego tronu.- Jak wielu z was wyczuwa nadchodzące niebezpieczeństwo? - N...nie pytałem wszystkich...- powiedział niepewnie generał. - Jak wielu?- spytał ponownie Imperator, akcentując każde słowo. Vince westchnął. - Siedmiu, wliczając w to mnie, Panie.- odpowiedział Cole. - Siedmiu.- powiedział władca Imperium Leto.- Siedmiu.- powtórzył raz jeszcze, śmiejąc się.- Siedmiu. - Nie jesteśmy najlepiej wyszkoleni ale...- zaczął Vince. - Ale właśnie o to się rozchodzi.- przerwał mu Imperator.- Siedmiu Sensorów mówi mi o nadchodzącej klęsce, podczas gdy siedmiuset najlepszych członków waszego ludu, gotów jest przewidywać, co stanie się, gdy spalę Kalipso na popiół! - Wiem jak to wygląda, Panie ale....- Vince nadal próbował bronić swojego stanowiska. Sensorzy nie umieli przewidywać przyszłości, nikt nie potrafił. Opowieści o tym że widzieli stolicę Zjednoczonych Prowincji, ich przewidywania dotyczące obrazu Ogygi były jedynie nędznymi próbami podlizania się Imperatorowi. Nawet jeśli wyczuli nadchodzący Punkt Przełomu, żaden nie był gotów zaryzykować swojej kariery, by ostrzec Imperium. - Żadnych ale, młody generale.- powiedział Imperator. "Młody", to słowo władca Imperium lubił powtarzać. Faktycznie, w porównaniu do Niego, Cole był niezwykle młody. Zapewne z perspektywy Imperatora był dzieckiem, które ledwie nauczyło się chodzić. - Twój czas się skończył.- powiedział Imperator.- Opuść moje komnaty. Vince skrzywił się lekko z żalu. - Jak rozkarzesz, Najjaśniejszy Panie.- powiedział Cole, wstając i wychodząc z sali. Gdy tylko Brama Porządku zamknęła się za plecami generała, z jego oczu zaczęły lecieć łzy. Tak strasznie chciał wierzyć, w to co powiedział Imperator. Tak bardzo chciał wierzyć w to że on i inni Sensorzy po prostu się mylili, że ich niewytrenowane do końca umiejętności ich zwodziły. Jednak nie umiał. Czuł nadchodzącą pożogę. - Nie...- wyszeptał Cole, przecierając oczy. Nie mógł na to pozwolić. Choćby na jego drodzę miało stanąć samo przeznaczenie, nie pozwoli na to, by jego ukochane Imperium upadło. W jego głowie zaczął kiełkować plan. Niebezpieczny i mający nikłe szanse powodzenia. Jeśli się nie powiedzie, z pewnością zostanie obwołany zdrajcą, jak generał Gorum. Jednak w imię Imperium Leto, warto było podjąć to ryzyko. Minęło tak wiele czasu....tak wiele lat odkąd zakończyła się tamta wojna....Czarne włosy niegdysiejszego młodzieńca osiwiały bądź kompletnie odpadły, na jego twarzy zagościł bujny zarost a zbroja, która kiedyś oślepiała swoją bielą, dzisiaj przedstawiała wiele odcieni szarości. Czterdzieści dwa długie, spędzone w tej enklawie lata. Czterdzieści z tych zostało spędzonych na stworzenie i wytrenowanie nowej generacji wojowników, żołnierzy jakich Imperium jeszcze nie miało, takich którzy okazaliby się nieocenioną pomocą w walce ze Zjednoczonymi Prowincjami. Wojna została zakończona 15 lat po jego odejściu, piętnaście lat po tym jak zebrał 17 tysięcy mieszkańców do swojego wielkiego projektu. Wielu wydawało się wtedy że, Wielki Plan stracił sens- że nie było czego ratować. Jednak Vince wiedział, że idea nigdy tak naprawdę nie umiera. Imperium Leto być może przestało istnieć na mapie, ale z pewnością wciąż istniało w sercach mieszkańców Omegii! A gdy z enklawy wyjdą gotowe do walki legiony, mieszkańcy zajętych przez Zjednoczoną Prowincję terenów zjednoczą się by obalić okupanta. Jednak wtedy, gdy wszyscy byli już gotowi do wymarszu, gdy trwający cztery dziesięciolecia plan był gotów do realizacji, wydarzyła się katastrofa. Ogygia przeniosła się na tą obcą dla Vince'a planetę, na ten świat pozbawiony Vril. Niestety, nie przeniosła się w całości. Większość jego Armii Ocalenia, jego ukochanych dzieci wojny, przepadła w tamtym świecie. Pozostał tylko Cole i jedynie tysiąc jego wojowników. To był punkt, przy którym mężczyzna naprawdę wierzył, że nie da się już nic zrobić. Wtedy nawet on stracił nadzieję. - Kamery gotowe?- spytał jakiś łysy mężczyzna w czarnym garniturze. Vince uśmiechnął się nieco, rozsiadając się na swoim drewnianym "tronie". Nadal nie rozumiał dlaczego ma za sobą dziwną, zieloną zasłonę, ani jak te liczne, czarne pudła miały roznieść jego głos na całą planetę, jednak to były nędzne detale. Bez wsparcia tych ludzi, którzy przybyli w żelaznych ptakach, nie miałby niczego. A tak ma przynajmniej nadzieję na to, że nie zmarnował przez te wszystkie lata wielu żyć. W tym swojego. - Wszystko już na miejscu.- odpowiedziała osoba ukryta za kamerą. Łysy mężczyzna, zwany przez tutejszych po prostu "Mike" przeszedł, ruszył na zaplecze, unikając widoku kamer. Co prawda żadna z nich nie była jeszcze włączona, ale przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony. Mike doskonale wiedział, jakie skutki będzie miało to co zaraz zaczął. Chyba jako jedyny- Cole mógł widzeć strzępki prawdy, podobnie jak sami podwładni Mike'a, jednak on jako jedyny wiedział jak wielki kataklizm przyniesie przyszłość. Ogygia, chociaż jak dotąd była zdecydowanie najdziwniejszym miejscem jakie odwiedził, nie była pierwszym w którym operował. Swój chrzest bojowy przeszedł lata temu w Ugandzie. W ostatnich latach jego przełożeni rozwozili go jednak po wielu innych krajach: Libia, Egipt, Syria, Irak, kilka razy musiał nawet ubrudzić sobie ręce na rodzimym podwórku. Nigdy nie miał wyrzutów sumienia. Mężczyźni, kobiety i dzieci mogły ginąć, kraje mogły się rozpadać a wielcy tego świata rozpaczać nad stanem planety, jednak dzięki temu jego żołądek zawsze był pełny a dzieci stać było na najlepsze studia. Każdy zarabiał jak potrafił a Mike nie był wyjątkiem. Zresztą, gdy Zjednoczone Prowincje staną w ogniu a świat obejdą zdjęcia uciekających na pontonach dzieci, nikt nie spyta kto i dlaczego zaczął to wszystko. A nawet jeśli spytają, to będą mieli przed ekranami gotową odpowiedź. - Na imię mi Vince Cole i jestem generałem Wiecznej Armii Imperium Leto!- ''zakrzyknął starzec, podnosząc pięść w bojowym geście. Za plecami miał komputerowo wklejony obraz powiewającej flagii wspomnianego imperium.- ''Zapewne wielu z was pamięta mnie, z wojny która podobno zakończyła się dziesięciolecia temu! Klęcząca przed telewizorem, białowłosa kobieta popijała spokojnie swój napój, nie odrywając swoich błękitnych oczu od ekranu. Pomimo faktu że obserwowała każdą klatkę i zapamiętywała każdy dźwięk nagrania, jej twarz pozostała równie pozbawiona emocji, co zawsze. -'' Tak, "podobno" zakończona!- zakrzyknął Cole, a na nagraniu zaczęła lecieć melodia z hymnu upadłego Imperium.- ''Wojny kończą się tylko wtedy, gdy ktoś zwycięży. Jednak tutaj, w tym nie splamionym obecnością Zjednoczonych Prowincji skrawku Ogygi, pozostaje wciąż legion Wiecznej Armii, nie pobity przez przeciwnika, wciąż lojalny ideałom naszego Imperatora! Chociaż on sam jest już martwy, jego idea wciąż żyje w nas! Kobieta odłożyła opróżniony kubek na bok. ''- Wy, którzy cierpią pod butem fałszywej władczyni, oczekujcie nas!- zawołał Cole, a obraz flagi zastąpił rzut z lotu ptaka, przedstawiający nieprzeliczone zastępy gotowych do walki żołnierzy.- ''Wy, którzy gotowi są zginąć za jej szaleństwo, bójcie się nas! Jesteśmy Armią Ocalenia i niesiemy światu światło odrodzonego Imperium Leto! Sekundę po tym jak starzec zakończył swoją przemowę, obraz został zastąpiony przez blondwłosą dziennikarkę, siedzącą w studiu jednej z większych amerykańskich telewizji. - ''Zaledwie dwa dni po przemowie władczyni Zjednoczonych Prowincji na forum ONZ, w której wyżej wspomniana zapewniała o stabilności swojego kraju, mamy do czynienia z tym orędziem.- ''powiedziała dziennikarka.- ''Czy Ogygia naprawdę jest tak stabilna, jak twierdzi jej przywódczyni? Czy może troska Narodów Zjednoczonych jest uza-'' Kobieta nie zdążyła dokończyć zdania, gdyż Biała Pani zdążyła wyłączyć już telewizor. Jako że obraz z ekranu był jedynym źródłem światła, w pomieszczeniu znów zapanowały ciemności. - Eliaszu?- powiedziała kobieta, która mimo wszystko wciąż wpatrywała się w ekran, z całkowitym spokojem na twarzy. - Od rana nie mówi się o niczym innym, Moja Pani.- odpowiedział jej dochodzący z ciemności głos.- Ameryka, Europa, Azja....wszędzie zastanawiają się na ile stabilna jest twoja władza. Część tego zainteresowania płynęła z całą pewnością z atrakcyjności Ogygi- w końcu był to nowy, tajemniczy kontynent który fascynował wszystkich. Vril, Vril'la, Czarny Mur i wiele innych zjawisk, jak dotąd niepojętych dla zwykłych ludzi sprawiały, że przeciętny zjadacz chleba zawsze nadstawiał ucha, ilekroć w wiadomościach pojawiała się wzmianka o Zjednoczonych Prowincjach bądź Ragnosie. Nie było jednak powodu by się oszukiwać- główny powód był o wiele mniej...akcpetowalny dla mieszkańców kraju. Piękne widoki i tajemnice nie były warte tyle ile złoto, ropa, nieznane dotąd minerały oraz ziemia, która przecinała jeden z najważniejszych szlaków morskich na Ziemi. Odkąd Zjednoczone Prowincje dołączyły do ONZ, co chwilę zasypywały ją niepokojące znaki. Ziemskie mocarstwa (termin być może już nieaktualny, gdyż Ogygia była już od dwóch lat częścią planety) wykorzystywały Organizację Narodów Zjednoczonych w celu przeforsowania swojej polityki na Ogygdzę. "Prawa kobiet", "prawa człowieka", "demokracja", "wolność mediów", "walka z radykalizmem"- w rzeczywistości wszystkie te piękne słowa nie znaczyły nic. Były pisanymi na kolanie uzasadnieniami dla gawiedzi, by wiedziała dlaczego wtrącanie się w interesy tego konkretnego kraju było w porządku. Gdy jednak dany naród uparcie nie chce się podporządkować "troskliwym sąsiadom" pozostaje ostatnia opcja. Destabilizacja. - A nasza wiadomość?- spytała Biała Pani, sięgając ponownie po kubek. Teraz był znów w pełni napełniony.- Dotarła? Jej rozmówca zaśmiał się. - Moi informatorzy twierdzą, że w Nowym Yorku nie mogli opanować się z radości, Pani.- odpowiedział mężczyzna.- Póki co, wszystko idzie zgodnie z Twoimi przewidywaniami. Biała Pani raz jeszcze wypiła swój napój. Oczami wyobraźni widziała macki, z wolna gotujące się, by opleść Zjednoczone Prowincje. Jeśli jednak "Oni" wierzyli że tak łatwo odbiorą jej owoc kilku stuleci starań, to grubo się mylili. - Zatem nasz cel jest jasny.- powiedziała kobieta. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Nowy Świt